


Queens Guillitione

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And every ten minutes when I spot something misspelled, Big dresses, Big personalities, It will I promise, M/M, Tros never happened, Will add tags once story continues, Will update constantly. And by that I mean most grammer, actually the sequals never happened, this is kinda for the kylux positivity week and it got out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Each Queen of Naboo leaves a beautiful legacy, ensuring that their people remain in good health and good hands for the next in line of the throne.There's something weird about this new "Queen"He doesn't walk or talk like any other, he's uneven, both in mind and body.But he's everything Naboo wants and he's everything the Galaxy fears.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be more descriptive than having dialogue...only because I such at talking but I'm pretty good at setting up a scene.  
> Sorry y'all.

_**2/2/20** _

* * *

There was something special about being welcomed into the Queen's court. Being invited to the Kings, if there was one, was rather customary and not really all that special.

But the Queen's, that was an honor, that was something to celebrate out, to show off and brag to whoever was in range 

-

Naboo was one of the Galaxies most peaceful planets to be allied with, a strong army and even stronger political mindset. Though mostly neutral, it was an enemy you didn't want to have.

Things had changed, since the newest Queen had came into the palaces glimmering halls.

For one, the Queen was not the usual female, but rather a male that took the title with pride. Not bothered by the rituals or looks even the slightest, if anything, he relished it far more than anyone told him too.

Rather vain, many whispered, but those were silenced quickly.

Rather Angry, others chimed, but those vanished fast.

Rather Mystic, some pointed out, those voices stayed. The listener amused.

More rules had changed when the newest royal sat on his throne, Ruby lips parted in a cracked smile, words slipping from them, laughter following at the sight of dignitaries horrid expressions.

The handmaidens were set aside for Knights, there were seven in total. None keeping to tradition in blending with the queen but no one even got close to make an attempt on his life. So, the knights kept dressing in their brutalist armor, stained with dirt and blood of past escapades.

Term limits were eradicated, those were a little bit harder than the handmaidens to get rid of but what could a law do against a Queen who delved in the forces of the beyond. Powers of past heros and villains?

"The force..", many whispered, curious and intrigued.

Like the Jedi?

Like the Sith?

Many knew the tales, and didn't know which one they wanted to hear. Or if either would ease their worries

The Queen did nothing to settle their fears, but always kept them on their toes. 

Neutrality was forgotten and immediately the Queen started to make allies left and right. Like a spider, dragging in prey to lock and to hold. Not all went down like an insect, some truly needed proper persuasion rather than a simple wave of his hand.

While afriad, the people would watch with mouths agape and eyes wide as their Queen would sweet talk visiting senators and representatives, a proper politician the Queen would've made.

Would've.

The joined one by one, some willing, some not so much. Those joined after a visit from a knight or two, strained smiles and shaking hands as they were brought into the Queen's cold embrace.

Some, were happy to join.

* * *

Naboo had changed in the years of the new Queen, nothing the average citizen would've felt but enough to know that the air felt just a little different. 

Especially if you were a visiting representative.

Such as Armitage Hux, General of the First Order and head of the Starkiller Project. 

Rather impressive for someone like him, and he wore it with restrained pride. He wouldn't flaunt his achievements like his father or any of the old man's friends. 

But he would this time, for a good reason to, he would assure himself.

Naboo was one of the Orders most loyal allies, it provided them political aid, housing and allowed them to dock their starships in it's airspace. Away from heavily populated areas but still. Their partnership was still young, only being welcomed barely a year after the new Queen's crowning 

Queen Amidala

Kylo Amidala to be exact.

While mysterious and cunning as they come, Kylo took it to a whole new level.

But Hux didn't worry about that, he didn't believe in the supernatural that people claimed the Queen was apart of. It was all hogwash anyways.

His welcomed was expected, touching down on the landing pad, he got up and waited by the bay door, brushing away any dust that settled on him and adjusted his great coat.

Today was the day.

The ship door slowly started to decend and light filled the interior. The recycled air was replaced by gorgeous open air, filled with a slight scent of, what seemed to be, recently unfurled papyrus.

Sweet but just so.

Snuffing out a cough, Hux looked to the men and troopers with him before stepping off the ship and into the light. 

His gaze explored the colorful area, the wide landing space eventually turned into a large, low stairs, the Queen's royal welcoming party stood stop the stairs. All in an excited silence as they waited for him to approach.

The Queen stood out like a sore thumb, a good head taller than his knights and even more so over his party. All giving him a wide berth, considering the dress the Queen wore was wider than he was tall. The black and red dress, glittered and shone like Mustafar Firestones, seeming like a moving Galaxy at the slightest gust of wind.

Not a single sliver of skin was shone from the royal, his face was painted a ghastly white, the only color of red filled his lips and dotted his cheeks 

But everything else was black.

In the midst of approach, Hux met the Queen's gaze. The distance meant nothing as they held their look, Hux kept his stone cold and gave nothing away but the Queen's.

The Queen was passive for a moment before it shatter into a smile. One would've thought for a second it was to be warm and kind.

But no. It split the Queen's face in an odd and uneven matter, cold to some, hatefilled by others.

The two held strong, neither being bothered of the new expression.

Hux knew what it was. The Queen was amused _at him._

Well, it was better than nothing.

* * *

**_2/2/20_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**2/3/20** _

The silence that settled upon the party when the entered the palace was an odd one.

It wasn't bad but rather odd in a sense that something just wasn't right, the Queen's party didn't seem to notice nor care but Hux and his posse did, shifting gazes glittered about. Trying to find the scource of all this.

Hux knew it came from the Queen, the way he walked, the way he held himself.

It was just all wrong.

Nothing about this was right.

But, his tongue remained behind his teeth, his lips and kept his words even deeper.

Unbeknownst to him, face turned the other way, the Queen smirked, picking up every thought.

* * *

To be a part of the Queen's Court, either temporarily, permanently, offered or volunteered, there were a few things one had to do before they could sit in the Queens audience.

Now, Hux had done the proper paperwork, been approved by every forgettable person on the planet. Gotten tested with a full clean bill of health. 

All that sort of nonsense.

But there were two things left to do. To join the court and be the solid bridge between The Nabooian royal and the Order 

One, was to experience a Queen's affair to his liking. Most likely a public event. The Second, if said person made it past the event, was to make it through a private meeting.

Hux had encountered the few who made it past the final two steps. Sworn secrecy to keep what had occured behind sewn lips, but all they could offer to him, was what they had, was an experience.

Not much to go off of but it was still something.

So that's what he did. He had to complete his mission, he had to join the Queen's court.

* * *

The further they went into the palace, the smaller their party became. From lesser officials to province governers all started to leave. Huxs mean were instructed to wait in another room, from his troopers to his petty officers until it was just him.

At the same time, it was just the Queen and his knights.

Neither verbally acknowledged it as they carried in through endless corridors, the enormous windows gave a spectacular view but offered no insight to where he truly was.

Still, he said nothing even as they stopped in a large room. Rounded with marbled columns all around, it split off into two stairs, left and right.

The Queen turned around, smile still in place but offered nothing to him. The knights split, three going to each staircase to escort him and the Queen and the seventh to remain behind.

"Lord Hux"

One spoke, immediately catching Huxs attention, it hard to claimed distinction between them, all he could tell that it bore a hood. He looked over in reply.

"Today's event will take place outside as you will join the Queen in audience to this occasion. This will be your first task in joining the Queen's court, you may do as you please. But keep in mind, you will be watched."

And with that, it turned away to join it's group.

Hux couldn't say anything as the Queen started to move down the staircase, his massive dress taking up the entire width of it. So, to avoid tripping or pulling, he followed after the crimson train. Watching as it's jeweller edges chimed and jingled against the marbled steps. That entire edge worth more than his best troopers.

He said nothing and followed.

* * *

Outside was as beautiful as ever, the sun was still shining, kitewings could be heard howling in the distance but one thing stood out when Hux and the royal party stepped outside.

The massive crowd of cheering people.

It wasn't a surprise to see them cheer but discovering what they were cheering at was another thing.

Standing in the middle of the large platform stood an archaic device, obvious having been upgraded to match the time but archaic nonethless. The general had heard of rumors of this "the Queen's toy". He would hear, but of all things. He wasn't expecting this 

A kyber powered Guillotine.

What surprised him even more was that a pair of Nabooian guards was holding one of his men. 

Colonel Datoo. 

Hux was still standing in his spot on the marble stage when the Queen addressed him from his sheltered seat. Hiding away from the hot sun under an embellished umbrella.

"General Hux"

The Queen began, his voice low and sultry, as if the situation was an ideal date for him. There was even a slight tone for amusement. Had the situation not been in the midst of sinking in, Hux would've reacted wildly but he froze at the final words.

"For step one, I'd like for you to approve today's participant for my event."

The Queen opened his arms in an inviting way, his massive beaded sleeves glittered mockingly.

"Please, for my agreement, please _my general_. Execute your Colonel"

* * *

_**2/10/20** _


End file.
